The Valentine of Nightmares
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Remember how Valentine called Maryse his? Well this is a different version of what I thought should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Remember how Valentine called Maryse his? Well this is a different version of what I thought should have happened.

 **The Valentine of Nightmares**

"Ah, Maryse, my Maryse- it has been a long time."

Maryse swallowed hard. "I'm not your Maryse anymore, Valentine."

Valentine just looked amused and settled his gaze on Alec and Isabelle. "And your daughter looks just like you- as does my son." Alec frowned, could Valentine be referring to Jace? Had he returned?

"Leave my children out of this, Valentine." Maryse said her tone sharp but with a hint of pain.

"Oh but of course, after all, your son still believes Robert is his father." Valentine said smirking at Alec. Alec shivered visibly and looked to his mother for answers.

"Now is not the time for this Valentine." Maryse said glaring at Valentine. Valentine laughed and vanished, appearing behind Alec causing him to jump.

"Oh? But when will be the time? He is almost 18, or were planning on deceiving him for the rest of his life?" Valentine put a hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec paled, his heart was pounding out of his chest as Valentine leaned closer to him whispering in his ear. "Well let's get back to the reason I came here today." Valentine said and went back to the spot he was in before.

"We were talking about the Mortal Instruments- I'm sorry did you just call Alexander Lightwood your son?" The inquisitor asked looking at Valentine.

Valentine smirked. "I did, but let's save that topic for another time, right now we were discussing your terms, if I'm correct you said you had my son, Jonathon, and if I gave you the Mortal Instruments you'd release him and if I didn't you'd kill him, correct?" Valentine asked looking like he was reading something.

"Kill him?" Isabelle echoed. "MOM!"

"Isabelle." Maryse said. "Shut up."

The Inquisitor shot Alec and Isabelle a glare before focusing her gaze on Valentine. "You have the terms correct."

"Then my answer is no."

"No?" the inquisitor repeated before smirking at Alec. "You can not bluff me, and if Alexander truly is your son, then unless you want him to die as well I suggest you change your answer." She took out a stele and drew a mark on his wrists, watching with pleasure as Alec squirmed and winced at the rune. Just like with Jace, Alec's wrists were crossed over each other, bound by flames.

"Imogen, leave my son out of this!" Maryse said glaring at the Inquisitor.

"Why should I? His father is the reason so many are dead, why my son…" the inquisitor shook her head. "The law is absolute!"

"So, this really is about Stephan." Maryse said softly.

"This is about the law! And if we do not get the Mortal Instruments we will kill both your sons." The Inquisitor said looking at Valentine.

"My answer is still no." Valentine said.

"What?" the inquisitor said staring at Valentine.

"My answer stays, I will not give up the Mortal Instruments for Jonathon or Alexander's life."

Alec felt like Valentine had slapped him, he knew Valentine was insane, but he didn't even think when he said his answer.

The inquisitor's eyes went from Alec to Valentine over and over. "But they're your sons." Her eyes stayed glued to Valentine. "Your children."

"Children make their own choice, that's something you never understood. I offered Jonathon safety if he stayed with me, he spurned the idea. As for Alexander, his mother made him believe Robert was his son, I have no use for a child that doesn't realize his potential, or a child that chose family over power." Valentine said glaring at the Inquisitor.

Isabelle had heard enough, she grabbed her brother's arm and started pulling him out of the room. "Alexander STAYS!" the inquisitor yelled glaring at Alec and Isabelle.

Alec looked at his sister as if mentally telling her to stay with him. She frowned but nodded, and held his arm while keeping her gaze awkwardly on the scene around her.

Valentine turned his eyes back to Alec who shook slightly; his blue eyes were to the floor.

"Tell me Alexander; don't you want to save your family? Your friends? If you come with I will guarantee their safety as well as yours, come, let us fill the long gap between us." Valentine said holding his hand out toward Alec.

Alec stared at the hand, he felt almost ashamed that it took him so long to come up with an answer, he wanted his family and friends to be safe, but he also wanted to kill this man, the man that supposedly was with his father. He looked down at his hands, if they were already treating him like a criminal… "I… don't know what to think anymore, but I know I will never go with you." Alec said glaring at Valentine.

Valentine laughed. "An answer I expected to hear from you."

Alec looked down, he felt confused and was scared as a result. 'If I had been raised by this man, would I have ended up like Jace? Like Valentine?' Alec thought with a frown.

Valentine smirked at the look on Alec's face. "My son, don't be like that, it wasn't your fault you were raised by the Lightwoods," Valentine said before shooting a venomous glare at Maryse. "It was your mother's."

Alec looked up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, had Valentine really blamed his mother for everything? "The only thing my mother did wrong was join your Circle, you're the one that's done countless crimes, you're the one at fault here!" he yelled his blue eyes dark with anger.

Valentine threw his head back while he laughed. "You are adorable Alexander. But if your mother was as pure as she claimed she was, you wouldn't be alive."

Alec jolted, his sister held his arm tighter while he looked at his mother. "Wait, so he's right? Robert Lightwood's not my father?" Alec asked his voice filled with hurt.

"Alec I am so sorry." Maryse said her eyes welling up as she looked at her son.

The Inquisitor cleared her voice. "I have new terms for you, Valentine. Your son, Alexander for the Mortal Instruments."

Valentine looked amused while Alec and Isabelle stared at her in horror. "Imogen, what are you saying? This is my son life we're talking about." Maryse said her eyes large.

"Very well, send Alexander to me and I'll send the Instruments to you." Valentine said smirking largely.

The Inquisitor nodded. "We well send him to you immediately." She said grabbing Alec's arm violently.

Valentine nodded. "I'll see you soon, my son." He said before vanishing.

Maryse couldn't believe what had happened, the Inquisitor had offered her son for the Mortal Instruments. "Imogen. How could you do that?" she asked glaring at the Inquisitor as the woman had reentered the room.

The Inquisitor had locked Alec in the same prison Jace was in and was in the process of getting a portal ready. "I did nothing wrong, the law is the law, and if sacrificing one boy means the Mortal Instruments are returned, then so be it." The Inquisitor said no once looking over at Maryse as she completed the portal.

"My son has nothing to do with this, he's done nothing wrong." Maryse argued following the Inquisitor as the woman walked into the training room.

"Nothing wrong? Since I've been here, he's broken the rules countless times, why if he wasn't a bargaining chip I would have stripped his marks." The inquisitor said and undid the prison.

Alec's wrists were bleeding at this point, his restraints were eating at his skin. He looked up as the Inquisitor entered and winced as she pulled him up by his arm. "You know, I used to follow the law, but if this is how you treat people, maybe some of Valentine's beliefs are right." Alec muttered under his breath.

The inquisitor sneered and walked him back down the stairs to the portal. "Tell your father that I expect the Instruments soon." The Inquisitor said and undid his restrains before pushing him into the portal.

Alec gasped in pain as he landed on a ship, his back hitting the deck in a loud painful thump. He rolled onto his side and stood up, looking around, he wondered if Magnus and Jace even knew he was here. "Alexander." Alec turned, his head whirling as he saw Valentine Morgenstern, the man was coming up a set of stairs, his back no longer had the Mortal Sword strapped to it.

Alec frowned as the man came closer; he had never felt so small in his entire life as he looked Valentine over. "Did you give the instruments back already?" Alec asked causing Valentine to grin.

"Oh no, Alexander, and I don't plan on ever doing that, you see now I have my family together, I have my sons and my daughter on this ship, and soon the Ritual will be complete." Valentine said wrapping his large arms around Alec's shoulders.

Alec looked around, there were signs of a struggle, blood and demon Ichor were covering the ship. "Where are Jace and Clary?" he asked.

"Your sister is down stairs, she was a very naughty girl and is being punished, your brother on the other hand is currently fighting my guards," Valentine said looking around at the bird like demons swooping around them. "Since I can't find Jonathon anywhere, I'll take you to see your sister." he said and half-dragged Alec down the steps that he had emerged from.

Alec looked around, it was dirty and grimy, he saw blood everywhere and nearly fell into Valentine as he walked. Valentine pulled Alec into a room and Alec saw Clary, she was lying on the ground with blood around her. "Clary!" Alec yelled and ran over to her. He pulled out his stele and applied a couple of healing runes to her skin, waiting to see if they'd take affect.

"How sweet, older brother healing little sister, it's almost touching." Valentine said with laughter in his voice.

Alec glared and set Clary back down as he stood up. "Shut up, you monster! How could you do that to your daughter?!" Valentine glared back and backhanded Alec, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Don't talk back to me or you'll experience the same fate." Valentine said stepping down on Alec's ribs. Alec could taste his blood as Valentine grinded his ribs with his boots. "Now, stay here like good children and don't move!" Valentine snapped and closed the door. Alec coughed, wiping his mouth as some blood came out and moved to Clary's side, breathing heavily as he pulled her into his lap.

Clary awoke to the sound of heavy breathing, she looked up and saw Alec, his eyes were closed and he was holding his stele tightly. "Alec?" Clary asked causing his eyes to open partially.

"Hey, your awake, that's good." Alec said struggling to get the words out.

Clary sat up straighter and watched as Alec held his chest, wincing in pain as he sat up straighter as well. "You're hurt!" Clary said and took Alec's stele from him, Alec winced but let her draw a healing rune on him, closing his eyes once more as the cooling rune worked on him. "What happened?" Clary asked once she was done.

"I got traded for the Mortal Instruments, though Valentine won't give them away, so basically I got traded away to a mad man for nothing." Alec said leaning his head against the metal wall behind them.

"How'd you end up in this room though? And why were you hurt?" Clary asked.

"I went over to heal you and then talked back to Valentine, he didn't like it so he slapped me in the face and then- I think he broke a few ribs." Alec said as he felt his chest.

They both froze as they heard footsteps and both turned to the door as Valentine returned.

"Have you two learned your lesson?" Valentine asked moving closer to them. Alec glared and looked around, Clary doing the same both trying to find a weapon to use.

"How is it, that Jace ended up so cool when he had you for a father?" Alec asked. Valentine grinned darkly and loomed over Alec.

"Tel me Alexander, how is it, you can have my blood, but be so weak, I'll have to change that." Valentine grabbed Alec by the throat and lifted him in the air before tossing him against the wall, knocking him out as his head hit it.

Clary looked over to Alec before grabbing the Mortal Sword Valentine had strapped on his back and pointed it at Valentine.

Valentine laughed before glaring at her. "Why is it, all of my children end up being disrespectful little punks?" Valentine asked before lunging at her, he pinned her down and grabbed the sword from her, pointing it at her throat. "You remind me of your mother, so stubborn, so beautiful." Alec had woken up and staggered over, his head bleeding as he went to Clary's aid, kicking Valentine off of her. Valentine turned and glared at him, "Your mother raised you to be weak, Alexander, but I'm going to change that." Valentine said and grabbed Alec's hair, pulling him out of the room while Alec squirmed and fought in his grasp.

"Let me go!" Alec yelled while Valentine dragged him into another room, pushing Alec down on a bench while he got a needle ready.

Alec watched, the needle had a bright blue liquid in it, Valentine walked over to Alec and gagged him before taking out a stele and drawing a circle on Alec's neck. "Hold still." Valentine ordered and injected the blue liquid into Alec.

Jace and Simon had gotten to Clary, she was fine thanks to Alec. "Valentine has Alec, we have to get him." Clary said to them.

" _Alec_? He's on the ship?" Jace asked.

"Yeah when I woke up he was there with me, I healed him and he told me he was traded for the Mortal Instruments," Clary said holding Alec's stele tightly. "Valentine came back and I took the Mortal sword from him and he pinned me to the ground after knocking Alec out, he woke up before Valentine could stab me with the sword." Clary added.

Jace sighed. "And let me guess, Alec played hero and attacked Valentine and Valentine got angry with him and dragged him away, that sound about right?" Jace asked.

"Actually yes, but I'm worried about him." Clary said. Jace nodded.

"Well then let's find him." and with that the three of them left the room to look for Alec.

Alec had never been in that much pain, Valentine had injected him twice with some blue liquid that looked shimmery. Once Valentine was done, he left Alec and Alec had never felt this dizzy or sore ever. He wanted to call out for Jace, but his mouth felt like steel, he closed his eyes as tears started to form in them and opened them as the door opened. Thinking it was Valentine, Alec closed his eyes again accepting the darkness that was beckoning him.

"Alec, thank the angel." It was Jace. Alec opened his eyes before closing them again, his head hurt and his body felt numb. He felt someone grab him and hold him close, but he wasn't sure who was carrying him.

"We're getting off this ship, Luke is waiting for us." Jace said, he carried Alec up the steps, hurrying to where he had last seen Luke.

"My children, are you planning on leaving without saying good bye?" Valentine said as he waited at the entrance. Jace handed Alec to Simon and held his Seraph blade in a battle ready pose.

Valentine glared at the group. "Filthy revenant, how are you still alive? Even with regeneration, you can't heal yourself if you're starved." Valentine said as his glare settled on Simon.

"I gave him some of my blood." Jace said stepping in front of Simon.

"You willing gave your blood to that creature?" Valentine asked his face set in a hard expression.

Jace hesitated before looking from Simon to Clary, and finally at Alec. "Yes." He said carefully.

"You have no idea what you've done Jonathon, no idea." Valentine said glaring at his son.

"I saved a life." Jace said holding his Seraph blade up. "One you tried to end."

"You resurrected a monster, one that will only kill and feed again," Valentine said lowly. "His kind is always hungry."

"I'm hungry now." Simon said smiling feral wild-like grin. He shifted Alec in his arms and looked like at any moment he was going to drop the unconscious boy and rip Valentine's throat out. "I'd love to drink your blood, though I'd likely choke on your blood, you poisonous piece of_"

Valentine laughed and held up the Mortal sword. "I'd like to see you try, the second you come near me you'll be burned by the sword."

"The sword isn't complete, you never took Maia's blood." Clary said glaring at her father.

Valentine glared and swung the blade, knocking Simon and Clary back. Clary let out a scream as she fell down the stairs and Simon set Alec down on the deck before running toward her. Valentine glared and swung the sword again, hitting Simon.

Simon gasped in pain and held his torn chest, the wound already healed.

Valentine glared at him before turning to Jace. "If you kill the revenant now, you can undo what you've done." He said.

Jace glared and was crouched near Alec. "No." he said sternly.

Valentine sighed and settled his gaze on Alec, Alec who had just begun to stir. "What about you Alexander, take the sword, and fulfill your father's wishes."

Alec sat up slowly, his eyes were glazed over, he stood up, walking blindly over to Valentine and grabbed the Soul-Sword from Valentine, pointing it at Simon.

Jace watched as Alec moved over to Simon, his movements stiff and zombie-like. Jace moved over to him and held him back. "Don't do it, Alec. Simon's our friend, don't kill him!" Jace yelled hoping to snap his friend out of whatever trance he was in.

Alec continued walking over to Simon, ignoring Jace as he held the sword up. Jace frowned and moved back to Alec's side, knocking him out in a single powerful blow. Alec fell forward, collapsing to the deck, the Soul- Sword lying next to him. Jace grabbed Alec while Simon grabbed the sword. Clary ran over and looked to them before pointing to a metal ladder leading off the ship.

"Do you think I'd let you leave?" Valentine asked moving to where the ladder was. Clary felt hopeless, they're exit was gone. Jace pointed to the black stele in Clary's hand. Alec's stele, she had forgotten she still had it. She nodded in silent understanding and dropped to her knees, drawing a series of runes on the deck.

When she was done she put Alec's stele in her pocket and waited for a reaction. She now knew she could create new runes, the rune she created just now was one she named Break. They all waited in silence wondering what Clary had done.

The floor began to break and crumble underneath them. Jace gripped Alec tighter as they all fell through the floor boards.

"Come on we're getting out." Clary said and ran through the bottom of the ship with Jace and Simon following. Clary went to the back of the ship and with Alec's stele she drew another Break rune, watching as the wall broke apart giving them an exit.

Jace looked down; underneath them was a long drop into freezing cold water. He looked back to Clary in shock. "This is your plan? We can't jump into that water!"

"Look, it's either that or we all stay on the ship." Clary said and jumped.

Simon waved at Jace and jumped into the water after Clary. Jace swore loudly and looked to his unconscious friend. "Sorry buddy." Jace said and jumped in as well holding Alec tightly as he did.

They all began to swim, the water dragging their clothes and bodies down. Something metal came near them and it took Jace only a second to realize it was Luke's truck. Magnus was lying on the wheel, his skin pale as he sat there unmoving while Maia and Luke sat next to him both looking exhausted and worn. "Uh, are alive?" Simon asked as all of them piled into the truck.

Magnus moved his body as a way to show them that he was indeed, alive. "We're heading back to land." Magnus said tiredly. Everyone nodded and sat in silence.

They were close to land when Alec sat up, looking confused and shivering. "What happened?" he asked as he thought back, he remembered Valentine, the needle, Clary…

"You were all possessed and stuff, you tried to kill me!" Simon said waving his arms around.

Alec frowned. "I did? Wait, why are we wet and on a floating truck?" Alec asked.

"We're wet because in order to escape Valentine's ship, we had to jump into the water, we're on a truck because of Magnus." Jace said with a shrug as he pointed to the warlock.

Clary looked at Alec's neck worriedly. "You have a Circle rune…" she said.

Alec frowned and looked at one of the side mirrors of the truck staring at the rune on his neck. "How long have I had this?" Alec asked.

"Since we found you on the ship, don't worry, I'm sure when we get back to the Institute mom can help." Jace said patting Alec on the shoulder.

Alec nodded and then sneezed; the sneeze was surprisingly small and almost cute.

Jace laughed. "I swear I love your sneezes, they suit you." Jace said with a grin.

Alec glared and flipped Jace off before closing his eyes and resting his head on Jace's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get to land." He said and within seconds he was asleep.

Jace smiled at his friend and laughed as Alec sneezed again.

When they got to land Alec wasn't surprised to find himself burning up. They were out of the truck and waiting by Magnus to see if he was awake before heading out. Magnus walked with them his eyes glued to Alec as they all headed over to a cab.

Simon, Clary, Jace and Alec were in the cab while Magnus went back to the truck that had Luke in the driver's seat and Maia next to him.

Jace saw how red Alec's cheeks were and as they headed up the steps of the Institute and kept his arm out behind his friend, worried that Alec was going to pass out walking up the steps Simon and Clary had gone back to the cab and were long gone as Jace and Alec got into the Institute.

Jace and Alec were surprised that Maryse was looking at them with relief and happiness. "My boys- how on earth did you get off of Valentine's ship?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"Clary." Was the answer they came up with as they said it in unison.

"Clary followed me out with Magnus and Luke, and after we got off of the ship, Magnus and Luke were waiting for us with a werewolf girl we had saved." Jace explained.

The Inquisitor walked in, she still had superiority as she looked at the two boys, but she also looked apologetic. "I-apologize to both of you, I acted rash and put you both in a situation that should have been handled better." She said awkwardly before walking away.

Alec laughed weakly before falling to the floor, his head pounding out of his skull.

Alec awoke a day later in his room with clean and dry clothes on and a wash cloth on his head. His mother was sitting beside him smiling sadly. "I truly apologize Alexander." she said touching his cheeks softly.

Alec smiled back and sat up, he noticed he had a bandage around his neck where the Circle rune was "What's with the bandage?" Alec asked feeling his neck.

"While you were asleep we had the silent brothers come and remove the Circle rune, they put the bandages on you so the skin can heal properly." Maryse said.

Alec nodded and took the wash cloth off his head. "Where are Jace and Izzy?" he asked his voice was scratchy.

"Jace went to go pick up dinner for everyone and Isabelle is in her room." Alec nodded and moved to get out of bed, he felt better aside from the mild cough he was holding back.

"How do you feel?" Maryse asked.

Alec shrugged. "Better." Right as he said that he began to cough.

Maryse stood up and handed him a glass of water she had put on his dresser. Alec drank it and laid back down, okay so he still felt sick.

"Get better; I'll bring some soup up later." Maryse said and kissed the top of his head before leaving the room.

Alec frowned. Clary and Jace both fell into the same water but he was the only one that got sick. He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe when he wakes up he'll magically feel better.

Done! Yay! Please review and give me your opinion and or any questions you may have, and if I get a ton of reviews I may run with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As promised, to all the lovely people that reviewed and asked for it, I delivered.

Note: I forgot a lot of City of Glass but I think this is pretty spot on, with some nice new parts added in. Anyway on with the story!

It was quiet in the Institute, no one brought up Valentine's name, once. Now everyone had left for Idris and were going to be staying with the Penthollows and Aline's cousin Sebastian Verlac.

"Hey guys!" Aline greeted hugging each Lightwood tightly.

"Hey Aline." Alec said with a smile.

"Oh right, did you hear? Imogen Herondale, the inquisitor was just fired, apparently they thought her decision to send Alec and Jace to Valentine were too extreme, she was even kicked out of the Herondale house because of it." Aline said lowly.

Alec frowned at her words and looked down.

"At least she was kicked out." Isabelle said putting a hand on her brother's back.

Aline looked awkward. "Sorry." She said with a blush.

Alec shook his head. "It's fine." Alec said smiling fakely at her.

"Right, anyway let me show you to your rooms." Aline said heading up the stairs.

Everyone followed and stopped as Aline stopped at a closed wooden door. "Isabelle and Clary will be staying in here." Aline said opening the door.

Isabelle and Clary nodded and entered the room, closing the door once they were in.

Aline headed up another set of stairs with Alec and Jace following.

"And this is where you two will be sleeping." Aline said as they entered the attic room.

"Oh, the attic, how appropriate." Jace muttered once Aline had left.

"At least it has a bathroom." Alec said opening a door that had a toilet, sink, and shower.

"That's something at least." Jace said laying on one of the beds before looking up at Alec. "Hey, are you okay? I mean Maryse told us some pretty shocking news." Jace said.

Alec turned and glared at Jace. "Am I okay?! I found out my mom cheated on my dad with _Valentine_! Freaking, I found out we're brothers and I…" Alec said and took a deep breath. "No Jace, I'm not okay." Alec said sitting down on the other bed.

"I guess now you know that you not in love with me." Jace said once a minute of silence passed through them.

"What?" Alec asked softly.

"I mean, no offense but you made it pretty obvious, dude. And I'm not judging I mean you're gay and thought you loved me, that's fine, at least now that's over with." Jace said throwing his arms up.

Alec looked mortified. "How…long have you…?" Alec asked his voice small.

"Known that you were gay? Or known that you liked me?" Jace asked Looking at Alec.

"Both I guess." Alec said with a shrug.

"I guessed on you liking guys when we were at Magnus's party, when he called you cute it was pretty obvious you like him. As for you liking me, I kind of always knew, I mean you would always look at me, act embarrassed if I changed in front in front of you, stuff like that." Jace said with a shrug.

Alec blushed and looked down. "Oh." Alec said.

"But now that that has been cleared, let's go get something to eat." Jace said getting off the bed he had been laying in.

"But…I still love you…" Alec said in a tiny voice.

"Yeah and I love you too, we're Parabatai Alec, and brothers." Jace said walking over to Alec's bed.

"No, I mean…mom said it herself, she isn't sure Valentine is my real father and I…" Alec said squirming in his bed.

Jace sighed. "If you really think you love me, prove it, kiss me." Jace said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Alec asked blushing.

Jace exhaled and bent down grabbing Alec's face in his hands. Alec looked up at him with large terrified blue eyes. "I've already kissed my sister; I'm not above kissing my brother too." Jace said and pressed their lips together.

Alec sat frozen as Jace's lips collided with his. Once his body recovered he pushed Jace off of him looking at the blond in shock and horror.

"See? You're not in love with me." Jace said.

Alec looked hurt and angry and confused all at the same time, he wiped his mouth and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it.

Jace sighed and walked down the stairs, not knowing that someone was sneaking into the room.

Alec looked at the mirror and glared at it, he was angry that Jace had kissed him, and sad that he spent years thinking he was in love with him. He splashed cold water in his face and walked out of the bathroom spotting a boy a little older than him sitting on his bed.

"Hello Alexander, I don't believe we've met yet, my name is Sebastian." The boy said smiling at Alec.

"Hi, and it's Alec, only my parents and the adults call me by my full name." Alec said shaking the boy's hand.

"Well, I am 19, I think that qualifies as being an adult, and besides, it's formal, and I like things to be formal. So tell me, Alexander, do you really believe that your mother would suddenly not know who your father is?" Sebastian asked.

Alec frowned. "How do you know about that?" Alec asked looking wary at Sebastian.

"A little birdie told me." Sebastian said grinning at Alec.

Alec glared at him. "Was that little birdie named Jace?" Alec asked.

Sebastian grinned but shook his head. "No, no. now there's no need to hate your Parabatai." Sebastian said and stood up, walking past Alec slowly. "Your father was never Robert Lightwood." Sebastian said lowly before he left the room.

Alec stood frozen, his mouth hung open as he stared at the space Sebastian had been in. "Then that would make…oh crap." Alec said and ran back into the bathroom, ready to empty out his stomach into the toilet.

Later that evening Alec finally went down the stairs, everyone was eating dinner when he came to the table and sat next to Isabelle. "There you are, Sebastian said he tried getting you, but you were in the bathroom apparently, you okay?" Isabelle asked handing Alec a buttered roll.

"Yeah, and I'm fine, sorry." Alec said taking a bite of the roll, he saw Sebastian look at him from the corner of his eye and ignored it, deciding it was better to leave it alone until he could talk to Isabelle alone.

Isabelle smiled started talking to him while Alec ate the roll, his stomach was too upset to take anything else and the stew his mother made was not helping.

"Hey, Iz. I'm going to go out for a while, cover for me?" Alec asked once dinner was over.

"Sure." Isabelle said with a nod.

Alec smiled and left the manor, hoping to get some fresh air and maybe see Magnus.

Magnus was easy to spot with his glittery bright blue jacket, his tight leather pants that seemed to be as shiny as the jacket, and spiked hair. Alec smiled at Magnus and walked over to him. "Hey." Alec greeted.

"Alexander. I do not like hiding in the shadows." Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest looking annoyed at Alec.

"I know, and I'm really, really sorry." Alec whispered grabbing Magnus's hands.

"Sorry? Tell me, why are you really hiding? To avoid your parents' disapproval, or Jace's?" Magnus asked glaring at Alec.

Alec jolted and looked down, not just because Magnus was angry at him, but after Jace had kissed him in their bedroom, he couldn't even look at Jace or hear his name without thinking of the kiss. "How'd about this, if we live through this war, I'll introduce you to my family, my parents included." Alec said.

Magnus beamed and kissed Alec deeply. "I say we have a deal, Alexander." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled back and kissed Magnus before moving away from his boyfriend. "I'll see you." Alec said and left heading back to the Penhollow manor.

He was close to the building when he saw a shadow appear next to a dark space near nothing. Alec pulled out the only weapon he had on him at the moment- a dagger, and headed toward the shadow. "My son." Valentine said stepping into the light a smirk set on his face.

Alec glared and held his dagger up wanting to stab the evil man.

"You won't kill me." Valentine said laughing.

Alec glared and moved closer holding the blade closer to Valentine's neck.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked.

"We're family, is it weird to want to see your own son before the big battle?" Valentine asked unfazed by the knife pointed at his throat.

"You have a pretty awful version of family though. So yes, it is really weird, for you that is." Alec said.

Valentine smirked. "Meet me by the lake the day of the battle and all will be explained." Valentine said and disappeared into the shadows.

Alec looked around and had never felt more frustrated then at this moment. He sighed and put his dagger up, feeling suddenly tired.

Once he got inside he went straight up to his room and laid down hoping desperately to forget everything that had happened inside the manor. He closed his eyes and cracked them open as the door opened, looking to see who it was. It was Jace.

Alec frowned and turned over, making it seem like he was asleep. He heard the bed next to his creak as Jace sat down.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I acted out and did something I shouldn't have, it was wrong of me but I was just trying to prove a point." Jace said.

Alec sighed and looked up. "It was really stupid, but I guess I can forgive you this time, though if you do something stupid again I'll be a little less forgiving." Alec said and looked at Jace's left hand; it was covered in glass and blood.

"About that… see I was mad that you were mad, and then I saw Clary and that me feel worse so I smashed my hand through a window." Jace said causing Alec to sigh and sit up, turning the light on so he could look at Jace's hand.

"By the angel- Jace! What the hell!" Alec yelled before he rubbed his temples and grabbed a first aid kit.

"I knew you'd help me." Jace said with a smile. Alec glared and left the room, coming back with a bowl of water.

"Hold still moron." Alec ordered and pulled out a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit. Alec worked on getting all the glass out and grabbed bandages, wrapping Jace's hand up.

"Why not use a stele?" Jace asked. Alec glared and put up the first aid kit and went into the bathroom.

"Because, if you're going to act stupid like a mundane, you're going to heal like one." Alec said once he came back with the bowl empty and cleaned. Jace looked at his hand and sighed, he had a feeling Alec was teaching him a lesson some how, and that he was also getting back at him for kissing him.

Alec left the room again and came back a few minutes later empty handed. Once he entered the room, Alec looked at his bed and fell asleep in seconds, not caring that the light was on or that Jace was still sitting on the bed next to his, he was emotionally and physically drained.

The next day Alec felt better, he changed and got out of the room, he heard that all active Shadowhunters and Downworlders were to meet in the Hall of the Accords. He headed in and saw Clary explain that everyone was to find a Downworlder partner and draw a special rune on their hand. Alec smiled internally; he already knew who his partner was going to be.

Once everyone broke off, Alec took out his stele and drew a quick Fearless rune on his arm before heading over to Magnus. Magnus smiled at him while Alec worked on drawing the rune as painlessly as possible.

Once the rune was drawn, Alec looked up at Magnus, and thanks to the Fearless rune on his arm; he leaned up and kissed Magnus, not caring who saw, though he could feel everyone boring holes into him through their eyes. They had been kissing for a good couple of minutes until someone cleared their throat loudly.

Alec broke away, his cheeks bright red as he turned to see everyone staring at him. If he hadn't had the Fearless rune, he knew he would have cowered, but now he felt stronger and less afraid, though he didn't want to think about what was going to happen once his rune faded.

Alec opened his mouth only to close it again, unable to think of an excuse or a reason for kissing Magnus in the Accords Hall in front of everyone. "I'm uh, going to wait over there." Alec said pointing to the other side of the room.

"Good idea." Robert said with a slight nod.

Magnus smiled awkwardly and followed Alec, while the group of Shadowhunters began to murmur amongst themselves.

The rune had faded and now Alec was pacing with Magnus, Isabelle and Jace watching. "My life as a Shadowhunter is over." Alec said while he paced.

Jace sighed and stood up, grabbing Alec and stopping him from pacing any more. "First off, shut up. Second, you're being a bit dramatic." Jace said.

"Am I? You saw how they all looked at me." Alec said.

"Then why'd you do it?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know! I mean I had a Fearless rune on, but…ah why did I put that stupid rune on!" Alec said sitting on a nearby bench and putting his head in his hand.

"Because putting the rune on and kissing me was the easiest way to come out to your parents?" Magnus suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know!" Alec said into his hands.

Everyone looked up as Maryse and Robert walked into the room. "We need to speak to Alexander privately." Robert said.

Alec gulped and looked at his friends helplessly, as they left before looking at his parents. "Yes?" Alec asked in a small barely audible voice.

"You're not in trouble, sweetie. We're just curious," Maryse said sitting next to her son.

"What made you gay?" Robert asked crossing his arms over his chest, he was standing over Alec.

Alec blinked. "What made me gay?" he repeated wondering if he heard that right.

"Yes, was it something we did? Is this just a phase you're going through?" Robert asked.

Alec blinked again. "Something you did?" Alec asked.

"Yes, was our parenting too soft on you?" Robert asked.

"No?"

Robert sighed in relief. "Well then did you eat something wrong, hit your head or something?" Robert asked.

Alec's jaw dropped. "No and No?"

"Well then this must be a phase you're going through, right? You'll be over this soon." Robert said looking relieved.

Alec blinked as Robert and Maryse left. "What?" he said in disbelief.

Everyone went back to their manors and got ready for the big battle. Alec put on his gear and turned to Jace who was also wearing gear. "Need me to apply any runes?" Jace asked.

Alec shook his head as he fastened his weapon's belt. "I'm good." Alec said and strapped his quiver over his chest.

Jace nodded. "Well then help me out. I need an agility and swiftness rune." Jace said handing Alec a stele. Alec nodded and carefully applied the two runes. That was one thing Jace liked about Alec, his runes were always careful, accurate, and had a nice flourish to them.

Once Alec was done he handed the stele back to Jace and grabbed his bow. "See you after the battle." Jace said giving Alec a quick good luck hug before putting a couple Seraph blades on his belt and heading down the stairs. Alec followed shortly after and stopped as he looked at Isabelle and Max.

"You two going to be okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, I want to go with, but someone has to watch Max, you just be safe." Isabelle said hugging her brother.

Alec nodded and glanced at Sebastian who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Stay safe." Alec said to his younger siblings. They both nodded and waved as Alec left.

The battle had started, Alec shot down demon after demon. When suddenly, he froze. The battle was going on around him but he didn't notice, he felt like a part of him had died, like there was an invisible tether and that tether had broke and now he was falling.

"Wither thou goest, I will go." The words were swimming in his head. He dropped to the ground and felt like everything was going in slow motion. He gripped his Parabatai rune tightly and felt like it was bleeding.

Magnus was by his side and watched as the rune began to run, turning Alec's hand black. A demon had charged toward the stunned Shadowhunter, but Alec couldn't move, he was glued to the spot. Magnus swore and shot down the demon, looking to his boyfriend while keeping an eye on the battle.

And then Alec stood up, his rune was still bleeding, but he was walking to the lake, stumbling and gripping his rune tightly while Magnus followed, worried about his boyfriend.

Alec had made it to the lake, but after he got there and saw a large angel standing over Valentine, he felt his eyes roll back; his body fell back into Magnus's arms as he fainted.

When Alec awoke, he was in the infirmary of the Accords hall with Silent Brothers looking over him staring at his Parabatai rune. Though Alec had protested saying he was fine. "I told you, I'm fine." Alec said, though the Silent Brothers disagreed.

After two days of staying with the Brothers with them asking him things like 'What happened' or 'Do you still feel faint' 'Did you feel something was wrong with your Parabatai', Alec was finally permitted to leave.

Alec sighed and went back to the Penhollow manor, where his family stood crying. Alec saw Jace among them and let out a sigh of relief before he went over to them. "What happened?" Alec asked.

Isabelle sobbed. "It's Sebastian, he-he killed Max!" Isabelle said in between sobs.

Alec paled. "What?! What happened?" Alec asked.

"Sebastian, he hit both of us in the head, but it just knocked me out. Max though, Max died." Isabelle said her sobbing uncontrollable.

Alec swallowed heavily, he had always had a bad feeling about Sebastian, and yet he left his younger siblings stay with him. "I left you two alone with him, I had a bad feeling about him, but I left you with him anyway, it's my fault…" Alec said softly, his eyes tearing up as he thought about Sebastian killing his little brother.

"There's nothing you could have done differently, Alexander. You were needed on the battlefield." Robert said.

"Yeah, and its Sebastian Verlac's fault, not yours." Jace said.

"His name isn't Sebastian Verlac. It's Jonathon Morgenstern. He told me that before knocking me out." Isabelle said, she had stopped crying, but now she looked angry.

"But that's Jace's name, there can't seriously be two Jonathon Morgensterns, can there?" Alec asked.

"Your right, there aren't two Jonathon Morgensterns, but there is one, Sebastian." Imogen Herondale said walking over to them.

"But if Jace isn't Jonathon Morgenstern, who is he?" Isabelle asked.

"He's Jace Lightwood of course." Maryse said. Jace stared at the ex-Inquisitor in shock.

"So, I'm not related to Clary?" he asked looking giddy.

"No. your not." Imogen said with a small smile. Jace smiled and looked ready to kiss the woman before he ran off, most likely to tell Clary the news.

Alec unconsciously reached for his Parabatai rune; the Silent Brothers had covered it, mostly because they had never experienced something like this before, never before had they seen a Parabatai rune completely bleed out and then go back to being black.

"Oh right, what happened to Sebastian?" Alec asked turning his attention back to his family.

"He's long gone. He probably left after his father died." Maryse said.

"Oh." Alec said looking down.

"Yeah I know, I wanted to kill him too, but if we ever see him again, we'll tag team and kill him together." Isabelle said smiling at her brother.

Alec smiled back, though that wasn't why he was upset. He wanted to know what Sebastian knew; he wanted to know if Valentine was truly his father, or if Valentine had said that to mess with him.

"You know we just won a war and Valentine's dead, let's get everyone together and celebrate." Magnus said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone said yes. The party was a day after Max's Pyre.

While Alec had watched the fires he felt a rage build in his heart. He was going to find Sebastian Morgenstern and question him before killing him.

So? Chapter 2 is done! Review if you liked it or if you found you're self asking WTF, that's fine two, I just like the reviews. If you continue to like I'll do a Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here it is, the next chapter, whoo! I thank those that took the time to ask me to update and say "This is for you!" Anyway, read on, enjoy, don't hate.

Chapter 3:

After a month of grief, everyone slowly got over Max's death. Magnus had even managed to coax Alec into going on a world-wide vacation, and for someone that has never really traveled, it was a definite change for Alec. They were now in Paris, though Alec had stayed in the hotel room, secretly working on a family tree for himself.

"According to mom, she's not sure who my father really is. Though according to Sebastian, Valentine really is my dad and she's just lying about not knowing. Either way it's good to know what kind of family I was born into. Luckily, I already know the Lightwood tree, it's…the Morgenstern tree I have no clue on…" Alec said and sighed, he didn't even know why he was doing this, especially when he was supposed to be relaxing and on vacation.

Magnus had gone out too, leaving Alec all alone with his thoughts. He was pacing around at this point, when his phone stopped him. Alec pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

It was a message from an unknown number. 'Hello my darling little brother, how fares Paris? By the time you receive this message the warlock you are with will no doubt come in and tell you that the two of you are returning to New York.' Alec looked up and sure enough, Magnus had come in quickly.

"Your mother wants us back in New York, apparently they apprehended a vampire that will only talk to me." Magnus explained.

"Okay." Alec said straining his voice as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Magnus frowned but didn't say anything, figuring ending their vacation was better than keeping Alec away from his family for any longer.

When they got back to the Institute Alec's phone had buzzed again, he pulled it out and looked at the screen while Magnus went inside to talk to his mother.

'Meet me at this location now and all will be explained.' Alec frowned as another message popped up on his screen, this one was an address and directions he had to follow. Alec looked at the Institute one last time before he backed away and ran in the direction his phone was telling him to go.

Isabelle had been looking around, she saw Magnus enter, but her brother was no where to be seen. She waited until Magnus was done talking with Camille Belcourt, the vampire they had brought in, before she went over to him. "Hey Magnus, did you not bring Alec back with you?" she asked wondering if maybe he left Alec where ever they had been last.

"No, I brought back with me." Magnus said wondering where his boyfriend could have gone.

"Well, he's not stupid, so if he ran off somewhere, he had a reason to do so, I just thought he'd at least say 'hi' before leaving." Isabelle said and left the room, heading upstairs to where the bedrooms where.

Magnus sighed, he hoped Alec wasn't doing something stupid or reckless right now.

Alec took out his witchlight as he entered an old abandoned building. He was climbing up many flights of stairs when suddenly he came to a door. He opened it and dropped his witchlight in shock, as he entered the room he saw Jace and standing next to Jace was Sebastian Morgenstern.

"Hello little brother." Sebastian said grinning darkly at Alec.

Alec could only stare at Jace, wondering why his Parabatai would be with the boy that had so ruthlessly killed Max.

"You seem surprised, is it seeing Jace here? Or perhaps you're surprised to see me." Sebastian said.

Alec shook his head. "Why would Jace even be here with you?" Alec asked his voice nothing more than a quiet whisper.

"I'm sure you know this better than anyone, but Jace died." Sebastian said walking over to Alec.

"He…died?" Alec asked looking at Jace.

Sebastian sighed. "Our father said you'd be a little slower due to your mother, I can see he was correct. Yes, he died. During the Mortal War, our father summoned an angel, the angel was angry with our father and struck him down. Unfortunately for Jace, our father was holding onto to him when the angel struck, killing them both. Our loving sister begged and demanded that Jace be brought back and the angel did. Because he died and was resurrected by the angel, the protection rune on Jace vanished, leaving him very vulnerable. I'm sure our father knew something like this would happen, after all _our father_ was a very wise man." Sebastian said.

Alec looked down, he had wondered why the Silent Brothers were so interested in him, now he knew.

"Our father,"

Alec looked up glaring at Sebastian. "Stop saying that! He is not my father!" Alec yelled.

"But he is, after all, I had a warlock prove it." Sebastian said smirking as all of the anger in Alec died down.

"How?" Alec asked softly.

"How? That night I was in your room talking to you, I pulled a little hair from you. I guess you were too upset to feel it, anyway, I took that hair to a dear warlock friend of mine and he cast a spell on it, I must tell you, warlock magic is amazing. But once he was done it showed that we are indeed brothers, and your mother has slept with a lot of people in her life, like a lot." Sebastian said.

Alec paled. He had hoped that it had been false and that Valentine had lied to mess with his head, and his mother had apologized out of confusion for the entire situation. But he didn't even know what to think now that he had learned it was true.

"Come. Let's become the brothers I know father always wanted us to be." Sebastian said grabbing Alec by the arm and pulling him over to where Jace stood.

Alec was in a stupor, it was all too much for him, learning that Valentine was indeed his father, learning that Jace had died and was brought back, it was all too much.

Magnus, Isabelle, Clary, Maryse, Simon, and Luke's pack had finally found Sebastian's location. They all hurrying through the old building Sebastian was in, going through every door, going up every step, until, they found him. But Sebastian was not alone; standing on either side of him was Jace and Alec.

"What are you two doing here?" Isabelle asked her glare shifting from Sebastian to Alec, and finally to Jace.

Jace briefly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head, looking around like he was unaware as to where he was.

"Lilith must be near." Sebastian said as he turned to look at Jace.

A woman of red walked into the room, her hair was black and long and came to her backside. She smiled at Sebastian and caressed his cheek before turning to Jace. "Sweet boy, thank you for being my vessel, it took time but I was able to come to this world finally." The woman said.

"Lilith…" Sebastian muttered staring at the woman with shock and admiration in his pure black eyes.

Lilith smiled and nodded.

Jace finally recovered and was no longer possessed. He looked around the room. To his Parabatai that stood back staring remotely at nothing. To his friends and adopted family that he loved dearly, and finally he looked to Clary, the girl he can now freely call his girlfriend.

"Jace…" Clary said, able to see that he was back.

Jace smiled at her before he felt at his weapon's belt, grabbing a Seraph blade.

Isabelle smiled as well and saw Sebastian reach for her brother. She glared at him and snapped her whip on him, causing his hand to go flying.

Sebastian glared at her and grabbed a blade from Alec's weapon belt, pointing it at her.

Lilith watched all this and focused on Isabelle, ready to kill her for hurting Sebastian. Her mouth opened large and a banshee like scream came out of it.

Simon glared at the demon woman and pushed Isabelle out of the way, moving in front of her with newfound confidence that came from the Mark of Cain.

Lilith attacked him, not noticing the Mark, and let back a plaintive wail, her body crumbled, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash.

Jace meanwhile noticed an opening to attack and stabbed Sebastian in the heart, killing him in seconds.

Alec blinked as Sebastian fell into him, and looked around, unaware that everyone was there with him.

"Wha_" Alec said softly.

Jace smiled at him. "Something fascinating about that wall? You were staring at it the whole time, you even missed me killing Sebastian." Jace said.

"Oh," Alec said and moved away from Sebastian as he moved over to his sister's and Magnus's side.

"Let's go home." Isabelle said hugging her brother tightly.

Alec nodded and after looking once more at Sebastian, left the building. Magnus followed after, hoping that now that Sebastian and Valentine were dead, Alec would be back to how he was before he ever found out about Valentine.

The rest of them left the building as well, not knowing that Sebastian was still very much alive, and had grabbed a hold of Jace.

Another Chapter done! So please, tell me what you think so far, I'd love to know, and also let me know if you want me to do another chapter, or leave this as the last one, and as always, please tell me if you found the chapter to be confusing, that way I can try and help you through it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1 (revised)

* * *

No one knew Jace would vanish, nor did they know that Sebastian was alive. Alec was stressed, his parabatai was gone, missing somewhere with a murderous monster that dared called them related.

The worse part out of all of this? He felt a tad, minor spot of jealousy, though whether it was for Jace or Sebastian, he did not know and it made him sick.

He thought about how Clary had been freed from any crimes, how his mother insisted on keeping a close eye on him, as if he were going to run off to Sebastian's side. And finally he thought about how the council had made the search for Jace unimportant.

With frustration eating at him he departed for his room, ignoring his friends and family as he walked by them. He just needed to be alone for a while.

He opened his door and his eyes grew large, his mouth dropping as he saw Jace and Sebastian sitting on his bed, right there in front of him. As if they hadn't suddenly disappeared one night without warning.

"Hello—little brother." Sebastian said coolly and moved from the bed and over to Alec, pulling him deeper into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you here? And why are you in my room?" Alec demanded, recovering from his initial shock.

"Did you know, that in some cases, a parabatai will commit suicide when their partners die? It is rather interesting, isn't, Alexander? You see, with me and Jace bounded to each other, it would not do if you were to die and force Jace to end his life. So I need you with me. With you there near me I won't have to worry about my little brother dying now, will I?" Sebastian asked his black eyes meeting Alec's crystal blue ones.

Feeling threatened, Alec pushed over to his dresser, where he kept some of his smaller weapons and steles.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed a hold of Alec twisting his arm and holding him tightly. "Now, now, brother. You won't be needing to worry about steles or weapons where we're going." Sebastian said and with his free hand, he took Jace. Faster than one could blink, the three were gone.

* * *

Clary frowned, it was getting late and she was anxious. "Why is it taking so long?" she asked looking to Isabelle who had just reapplied some cherry red lipstick.

"These things take a time." Isabelle said wisely and moved from her vanity table as a knock echoed through the room. The door suddenly opened and Magnus walked in, his eyes scanning the room.

"Have any of you seen Alexander? He left the meeting early and is nowhere to be seen." Magnus asked looking disappointed when he saw that Alec wasn't in the room.

"Did you check his room? Or the roof?" Isabelle suggested, knowing those two spots were always places you'd find Alec at.

"Those are the first places I checked. Why would I come here asking if I didn't check there?" Magnus asked sounding annoyed.

"Maybe he left?" Clary suggested before she looked outside, frowning as she noticed the pouring rain.

Magnus shook his head. "Why would he go outside? It's raining cats and dogs out there and last I checked he didn't even have a coat on other than the council one."

"Maybe he was whisked away to a magic land where he's playing board games and dancing around like an idiot." Isabelle stated sarcastically earning a look from Magnus. "What?"

"There was a small trace of magical residue in his room. I didn't worry about it at the time when i saw it… but, what if Alexander was taken?" Magnus asked and Isabelle shook her head.

"Why would _Alec_ get kidnapped?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because... because he and I are related. And Alec is Jace's parabatai. If Sebastian has Jace with him, then of course he'd want Alec. We should see the Seelie Queen." Clary said frantically.

Magnus blanched. "That woman? If you want useless women I could find Camille for you and let you talk to her."

"I'm being serious!" Clary argued.

"Clary! The Clave's already questioned her. She'll just tell us the same thing she told them, it's pointless. Besides without an invitation—"

"I have one. The Queen gave me a bell, I ignored it because I didn't think I would need it ever." Clary said interrupting Isabelle. She then told Isabelle and Magnus everything the Queen had told her when she gave it to her.

"One problem down, but we still come back to the fact that the Queen will tell us the same thing she said before to the Clave." Magnus said with a frown.

"Maybe not. Maybe we just need to find the right questions to ask her." Clary said.

"So you two are going to Faerie?" Magnus asked.

"Well and Simon... wait, you're not going, Magnus?" Clary asked once she realized what Magnus was saying.

"I'd rather not, me and the Queen sort of have a feud, I guess? Anyway, we have history together and it would be better off if I stay out of Faerie." Magnus said waving his hand around dismissively.

"So I guess we better get ready to leave. Plus you need an excuse to give Luke and your mother and we need to hide the fact that Alec's gone—at least for now." Isabelle said and put on one of her coats, offering one to Clary who took it and put it on.

"I'll be at my loft. If anyone asks I'll say that Alexander's there ignoring the stress this place gives." Magnus said and with that he left, Isabelle and Clary leaving as well.

* * *

Alec looked around the apartment Sebastian had dragged him through, he saw a large flat screen TV, multiple rooms, a kitchen and a mini bar. It was cozy, he had to admit. Sebastian let go of Alec and moved to the bar. "This was our father's place." Sebastian explained though he hadn't been asked.

Alec still hated to hear that Valentine was his father, but at this point he more or less ignored it by now. He moved to the living room area that Jace was in and sat down beside him. "Trust me, Alec, you'll love this place!" Jace said enthusiastically, his smile growing as Sebastian walked over carrying three glasses filled with a light brown liquid.

Alec frowned as Sebastian placed one of the glasses in his hand and moved to sit across from him. "Why'd you take me here? Why bother taking me at all?" Alec asked.

"I really need to raise your IQ points..." Sebastian muttered before he took a sip of his drink and sighed. "As I said before, Alexander. Jace and I are bound together, if you were to die being an idiot, I wouldn't want Jace to feel so upset he kills himself or dies of grief, so taking you away from the fighting all together is my safest option. I plan on taking our sister here as well." Sebastian explained.

Alec swore under his breath,. Clary, he had forgotten about her. Though as far as prisons go, this one was nice at least. "Can I at least have a stele while I'm here?" Alec asked, cursing himself for forgetting his own stele in his room.

"Why would you need one if you and our sister are avoiding the fight that is to come?" Sebastian asked and stood up, putting his empty glass in the sink in the kitchen. "You can borrow my clothes. Jace follow me and carry some of them to Alexander's room. Alexander, stay and read a book." Sebastian ordered as he left down the hallway filled with rooms, Jace following close behind.

"Read? I don't need to read. I need to know why I'm being kept here." Alec mumbled but went to the bookshelf and grabbed a random book off the shelf anyway.

* * *

Clary, Simon, and Isabelle walked over to Turtle Pond silently, their minds drifting to what questions they'd ask the Queen when they entered the court.

They held hands as Clary rang the bell.

It felt like they had all gone on a spinning ride and the ride was moving faster and faster. Finally they were still and slowly let go of each other's hands. Clary looked around, it was quiet, she started to think maybe it didn't work. "Hello? Anyone here?"

The curtain leading into the court rustled aside and the faerie knight, Meliorn stepped though. He looked the small group over frigidly. "One does not address the Queen of the Seelie Court with a barbarous 'hello', as if you were hailing a servant. The proper address is 'Well met'." Meliorn informed dryly.

"But we haven't met, I don't even know if she's here." Clary said.

Meliorn looked at her with scorn. "If the Queen were not present and ready to receive you, ringing the bell would not have brought you. Now come, follow me and bring your companions with you."

Clary turned and gestured to her friends before she followed Meliorn through the curtain of tortured butterflies, hunching over in an attempt to not touch the agonizing insects.

"Well met, Nephilim, Daylighter, daughter of Valentine, what brings you to me?"

"You sent your handmaiden to tell me to ring this if I ever needed your help." Clary explained, holding the bell out.

"And you told me you wanted nothing from me, that you had everything you had ever desired." The Queen rebutted.

"Things change," Clary said firmly.

The Queen stretched her long legs out luxuriously. "Very well. What is it you want from me?"

"I want you to find Jace—"

Isabelle elbowed Clary in the side as if to remind her of something.

"I want you to find Jace Lightwood and Alec Lightwood." Clary added and a long silence filled the room, the only sound being the agonizing cries from the Will-o'-the-wisps.

At last the Queen spoke. "You must think us powerful indeed if you believe the Fair Folk can succeed where the Clave has failed."

"The Clave wanted you to find Sebastian. I want Jace. And Alec is gone too. Besides, I know you know something, otherwise you would have never sent the bell." Clary said.

The Queen smirked. "Perhaps so,"

"I've noticed Fair Folk say "perhaps" when they know something." Clary said.

"Perhaps so." The Queen replied, looking amused.

Clary glared at the Queen.

"I do not trust you, Valentine's daughter. There was a time when I wanted a favor from you, but that time is over. Meliorn has his place on the council, I am not sure there is anything you can offer me." The Queen said, waving her hand around lazily.

"If you thought that, you never would have sent the bell." Clary said.

"Very well. I may be able to help you, but I desire recompense." The Queen said.

"Shocker." Simon muttered, his eyes full of loathing as he looked at the Queen.

The Queen ignored him and focused her attention on Clary. "There is a set of rings, they belonged to my father. I desire the return of these objects, for they are faerie-made and possess great power. They allow us to speak mind to mind, as your Silent Brothers do. At present I have it on good authority that they are on display in the Institute." The Queen said.

"I remember seeing something like that. Two faerie-work rings in a glass case on the second floor of the library." Isabelle said slowly.

"You want me to steal from the Institute?" Clary asked, surprised.

"It is not theft, to return an item to its rightful owner." The Queen said.

"And then you'll find Jace and Alec for us? And don't say 'perhaps' either, what will you do?" Clary asked.

"I will assist you in finding them. I give you my word that my help would be invaluable. I can tell you, for instance, why all of your tracking spells have been for naught. I can tell you in what city they are likely to be found in-" The Queen said.

"But the Clave questioned you, how did you lie to them?" Simon interrupted.

"They never asked the correct questions."

"Why did you lie? Where is your allegiance?" Isabelle demanded.

"I have none." The Queen said and gave a lazy smile. "Now that is quite enough for today, return to me the rings and we will speak again."

Clary turned to Isabelle. "Is this alright? Stealing from the Institute?"

"If it means finding my brother and Jace, then whatever it takes."

Clary nodded, she didn't want to mention there that Alec was technically her brother too. She turned back around and looked at the Queen. "I think we have ourselves a deal."

* * *

Jace and Sebastian had disappeared causing Alec to alone in the room. The black haired shadowhunter sighed sat on the couch with only books piled around him.

"If I wanted to piss off Raphael all I would need to do is hand him this book. Sparkly vampires, really? I feel like mundanes have the vampires confused with Magnus." Alec muttered to himself and set the book, _Twilight_ , down and sighed. He was growing bored and yet Jace and Sebastian were still gone.

"Maybe I'll sleep or something until they get back, . I'm stuck in this room anyway." Alec thought and laid down, wondering if Magnus, Clary, Isabelle were all alright as he drifted away to a quiet slumber.

* * *

It was the next day, Magnus had lied saying Alec was sick and had gone to the meeting the Clave had scheduled while Clary snuck into the library and moved to the second floor with ease and stealth.

"You were right, Jace," came a horribly familiar voice from right below Clary on the bottom floor. "This place is deserted."

Clary covered her mouth and crouched down, afraid to utter a single noise. She peeked through the railing and saw Sebastian, he was looking books over. Beside him in a white t-shirt, jeans and a tan suede jacket was Jace, looking as beautiful and as perfect as Clary remembered. "I'm always right, Sebastian, you ought to know that by now." Jace said.

Sebastian looked over at Jace and smiled, a real, genuine smile. "So where are the books on summoning? Is there any order to this chaos?"

Jace shrugged. "Not really. It's not alphabetized. It follows Hodge's special system. Alec might know, but he never bothered with summoning books." Jace explained.

"Considering I'm leaving him out of this, I'm going to just say I check the top while you check the bottom." Sebastian moved to the stairs and Clary felt her heart begin to pound rapidly with fear.

"Wait, I found it, they're here. Filed under 'Magic, Nonlethal'." Jace called.

"Nonlethal? Where's the fun in that?" Sebastian purred, but moved back toward Jace.

"This is quite the library," Sebastian said reading off a few titles as he passed by them. "The Care and Feeding of Your Pet Imp. Demons Revealed." He plucked that book off the shelf and let out a long, low, chuckle.

"What is it?" Jace asked looking up, his lips curved upward.

"It's pornography. Look. Demons… revealed." Sebastian said.

Jace came up behind Sebastian and rested one hand on his arm as he read over his shoulder. "Okay, how can you tell?"

Sebastian shut the book and lightly hit Jace on the shoulder with it. "Some things I know more about than you. Did you get the books?"

"I got them." Jace scooped up a stack of heavy looking books from a nearby table. "Do we have time to go by room? If I could get some of my things..."

"What do you want?"

Jace shrugged. "Clothes mostly, some weapons."

Sebastian shook his head. "Too dangerous. We need to get in and out fast. Only emergency items."

"My favorite jacket is an emergency item. Much like myself it is both snuggly and fashionable." Jace said.

"Look we have all the money we could want, buy clothes. And you'll be running this place in a few weeks. You can run your favorite jacket up the flagpole and fly it like a pennant." Sebastian said.

Jace laughed. "I'm warning you, that jacket is sexy. The Institute could go up in sexy, sexy flames."

"Be good for the place. Too dismal right now." Sebastian grabbed Jace's current jacket by the back and dragged him to the side. "We're leaving now, hold onto the books." Sebastian glanced down at his right hand, where a silver ring was, with his thumb he twisted the ring.

"Hey," Jace said. "Do you think—" but Jace broke off. Clary bit her lip, she had the rings, so why was she not moving? She cried weakly as Sebastian and Jace left and curled up, she felt so pathetic.

* * *

"Alexander, wake up and get changed. We're going out for lunch." Sebastian exclaimed and shoved Alec off the bed.

"Okay, sheesh. I'm up." Alec muttered getting up from the floor and heading to the door only to be stopped by Sebastian.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, his hand gripping Alec's arm.

"What?" Alec asked with a frown.

"Change out of those rags." Sebastian said and went into the closet, pulling out a thin, dark blue v-neck shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and handed them all to Alec.

"These aren't really my..." But before Alec could Sebastian had pulled Alec's sweater off and held it gingerly as if it were trash, and drew a fire rune on it, giving Alec no choice but to wear the shirt Sebastian had picked out for him.

"Now, take those horrid pants off so I may burn them like that thing you called a shirt." Sebastian told the black haired shadowhunter, his expression full of annoyance.

Alec glared but took his ripped jeans off and put on the ones Sebastian had picked. "Keep the shoes you had, put them on and follow me." Sebastian said and dragged Alec out of the room after Alec slipped his sneakers on.

"Hey! You actually don't look homeless for once!" Jace complimented, grinning at his friend.

Alec shot him a glare as the three of them left the apartment.

* * *

Clary met up with Isabelle, and Simon, her eyes brimming with tears as she got through the portal she had made. She told them what happened, explaining everything to the best of her abilities.

"And you're sure it was him?" Isabelle asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes. I'm sure." Clary repeated looking annoyed.

"And the rings? Did you get them?" Simon asked.

Clary sighed. "I never got them. I saw Jace and I freaked out and made a portal out of there without grabbing them." Clary lied, luckily for her, though her friends believed her.

"Well, we can't go to the Queen now." Isabelle said.

"It's probably for the best. She's not that trustworthy." Simon said crossing his arms over his chest, glad he didn't have to see the Faerie Queen again.

"Yeah, but she might have told us where Alec and Jace are." Isabelle countered.

"Sebastian said something about Alec, how Alec was staying out of this, so is Alec being held captive?" Clary asked worriedly.

"I doubt he'd go willingly. But why would Sebastian keep Alec away from everything, just what is he planning?" Simon asked.

"Wait… if Alec is actually being held captive by Sebastian… maybe Magnus can track him?" Clary suggested.

"If Jace couldn't be tracked, what are the odds that Alec will be easier to?" Isabelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We might as well try tracking Alec. It wouldn't hurt to do something." Simon said softly.

Isabelle sighed heavily. "Fine, we don't have anything else to do anyway."

The three left Turtle Park and walked through a portal Clary made leading to Magnus's loft.

* * *

Thank you so much Karen Hikari for being my awesome beta! Without her help I'd be so lost ^.^'

Also thank you so much for being so patient! Part 2 is really almost done! Thanks again for being awesome and I'll see you next chapter I hope!


End file.
